An implant transfer is a post secured to the implant situated in the dental arch by means of a screw engaged in and tightened in the internal tapping of the implant.
The optionally-perforated conventional impression trays which are used with conjoined or adjoined prostheses cannot be adapted to taking impressions of transfers since they do not have an opening giving access to the screw of the transfer so as to allow the implant to be released, thus enabling the impression to be withdrawn.
The present invention provides an impression tray device for a transfer of a dental implant, in which the tray device has a closed face which includes a succession of removable segments.